chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Terran Dominion
The Terran Dominion was an organization of Humans originating from an alternate universe. This organization refer to themselves as Terrans, which would suggest that they originate from a planet either called Terra or Earth, though with subsequent investigation involving covert probes after 3235 reveals that this group did indeed originate from their version of the planet Earth, but reside in a location of space known as the Koprulu Sector. As of the current date, UEG cartographers are not aware of any known location in the Home Universe that is referred to by the same name, nor do stellar maps correspond to the UEG's own, suggesting that the Dominion's universe differs from the Home Universe substantially. As of 3241, the Dominion has only had one interaction with the UNSC, resulting in a defeat of the Dominion forces, resulting in a retreat to their EUS. They are considered hostile by HIGHCOM, and exploration in the Koprulu EUS is restricted only to advanced clearance. The Terran Dominion perceives their universe as the 26th Century. Description Due to the strange nature of the Koprulu EUS, the Terrans and their own existence is different than that of the Humans of the Home Universe. From what can be gleamed from observation as well as from the reports from the species known as the Protoss, the Terran Dominion had its roots on the planet Earth. When the governments of this planet coalesced into the global entity known as the United Powers League, groups of criminals were exiled from the planet on massive ships meant to head for prison colonies. The malfunctioning equipment had the Human cargo to their respective worlds where they eventually formed the Terran Confederacy, collected from a group of worlds where they fought among each other and after a period of time, another group of races known as the Protoss and the Zerg, though the latter would not be encountered until the reformation of the Confederacy into the entity that the UNSC now knows as the Dominion. The Terrans seem to be exposed to a cosmic power that allows them, and all other life forms, to a level of psionic power. This seems to suggest that their universe supports such a manipulation of energy. This energy can manifest as mental powers for telepathy and even psychokenesis, or power that they can channel into attacks. This power is not known to work in the Home Universe, which may have factored into how the Dominion was defeated in 3235. The Dominion seems to operate on a level of an Empire. A central power structure exists with the head being identified as Arcturus Mengsk, the current sitting Emperor. Mengsk controls massive amounts of power over the Dominion itself, though individual planets themselves seem to have their own level of control where the citizens of these worlds select their representatives in democratic processes, though the planets are required to pay tax to the Empire. The government appears to be somewhat oppressive in the sense that freedom of the press is restricted and propaganda is regularly spread across the Dominion. Further investigation is required, though the UNSC has been rather adamant keeping their valuable forces out of the Koprulu EUS. The Dominion appears to be currently focused on combating a parasitic life form known as the Zerg. This race appears to be a tireless foe that is more than capable of matching their technology. In 3235, the Dominion's arrival brought the Zerg with them. Some of which appeared to be used as combat instruments. This has confused many on account of the general data suggesting that the Zerg and the Dominion appear to be at absolute war with one another. Further insight is required to determine the link between the Dominion and the Zerg. The Dominion's occupation of Human space spread to only a few world in the Alpha Centauri system as well as on Earth and Mobius. This could be attributed to the small size of the invading army. Data recovered over several years suggests that Emperor Mengsk did not know of the crossing and was not informed of the defeat. It is possible that the invading army was acting of its own accord, and seemed to discover the crossing points thanks to the efforts of Doctor Julian Kintobor, who sought to harvest unique resources from Terran Space. The Terrans have not returned to The Home Universe, on account of most being eliminated and many others being indefinitely imprisoned by the UNSC. These captives have helped expand knowledge of the Koprulu Sector and the Zerg. Terrans engage in war using combined unit tactics similar to how the UNSC does. The Terrans though seem to utilize powered armor for all of their Marine units. In addition to their armor, Terran Marines are armed with gauss weapons, though in practice they appear to be two-stage weapons that use both gauss and chemical propellant. In terms of vehicles, the Dominion appears not to be far different than the UNSC, using both conventional and hovercraft for ground battles. Starships with the ability to enter atmosphere are also a factor for the Dominion, though MAC weapons appear to be effective against their shielding. In response, Terran Battlecruisers utilize Yamato Cannons - energy weapons that can devastate both infrastructure and ground units. A word of note that has raised eyebrows in the UEG - the Dominion is more than willing to use prisoners as troops in its military. As such, a direct face-off with the Dominion would be a disaster as there is a nearly limitless supply of backup. According to data gathered on the Dominion's past, it would be easy for the military to commute the sentences of thousands of prisoners to get them to fill slots of others that have died before them. The Dominion also frequently uses combat medications on its front-line military, even during combat operations. Marines utilize stimulants to keep them fighting, though many end up addicts by the end of their service, provided they survive. Conflict With the UNSC The exact date of their crossing is not known, but the Dominion forces entered the Home Universe in 3235 through a tear which was believed to have been formed by Dr. Julian Kintobor breaking through universes through means that the UNSC had not been able to determine. A battle group of twenty ships crossed over and began to travel to Human-controlled systems. The Terran Dominion first struck at Alpha Centauri, only subjugating smaller population centers, though Huron, the oldest city on the planet, was completely overrun. Terran forces surrounded the area and spread their forces over the continent. Military bases were taken over quickly as UNSC forces were taken by surprise. Terran fast attack craft such as Wraith fighters cleared firebases while ground forces swarmed and eliminated opposition. Alpha Centauri, though close to Earth, was not a vital system due to much of the system being spread across three stars with Proxima Centauri being .22 lightyears away from the main binary. The Dominion chose to set this as their base of operation during their stay, though in October, the Dominion chose to attack Earth for reasons that were later discovered to simply be out of simple spite. The Dominion forces, apparently a rogue battle group, believed they could attack what they perceived to be a weak foe. The hubris was met with the UNSC's forces fighting back. Orbital defense stations destroyed several vessels in orbit. After several hours of positioning and fighting, the Dominion managed to destroy two clusters of stations in orbit over Africa. The Dominion landed in New Mombasa, an East African city in the country of Kenya. Unfamiliar with the city, and surprisingly outmatched by surface defenses, Battlecruisers dropped to low altitudes to deploy ground troops. The Zerg was unexpected to both sides. While some pockets of Dominion forces used captured creatures like Zerglings to fight for them, typically through psionic bonds, a main attack pocket somehow followed the Dominion. An Overmind, an organic brain-like creature that has frightening similarity to a Gravemind, quickly formed at the base of the Space Elevator. The formation of the Overmind was in its infancy. By Dominion standards, it would have been considered a child. By the UNSC's standards, it was a frightening creature. By the time of the Overmind's formation, the Dominion began to pull back, frightened and now short on forces. Their course of action was to flee through the Jumpgate. Several ships ended up crossing over to EUS-0 and entering Mobius' atmosphere. The Dominion, much more satisfied with this new target, deployed forces into the city of Knothole. For two days the city was under siege, though the Dominion resorted mainly through Marines alone. They were eventually able to breach the palace. UNSC forces quickly followed the Dominion, whose leadership began to make numerous mistakes. The commanding officers made tactical errors that allowed the UNSC to mount a comeback, which involved deploying Combat Walkers to the planet's surface to take back the city. After a fierce battle into the castle itself, Princess Sally Acorn struck down the commander of the Dominion's forces, essentially ending the battle and forcing a retreat. Two weeks later, All Terran resistance forces on the planet either surrendered or were killed in combat. It is believed some ships in the main force fled the planet, though there is no indication as to whether the Dominion splinters remained in Mobius' universe or found a way back to their home. As of 3241, they have not been sighted. List of Appearances * The Terran Incident (First Appearance) * Infested Category:Species Category:Government